federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2387
This page chronicles posts #16531-16650 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2387. *CP - May, 2387 *CP - July, 2387 Earth Plots First Week Needing to explain his reasoning, MERIK EVEK meets with RAJA BASHIR and confesses everything in more detail about why he had befriended them and his relationship with Madam Rouge. Returning home, RAJA discusses their plans and what to do with JULIAN BASHIR and they decide to invite Vidial to their home for dinner and lay some serious ultimatums. Second Week With VIDIAL TARLICA now on Earth, JULIAN BASHIR and RAJA BASHIR are able to really confront the woman. They explain if she doesn’t stop trying to break them up than they are going to get a restraining order on her and she will never see Leo again. MERIK EVEK comes out and validates they know about her plans before she finally breaks and agrees. VIDIAL then leaves and MERIK catches up with her in order to apologize by having some sexy times in the lift! Bajor Plots First Week On the station, MARCUS WOLFE gets to play his video game with BENJAMIN WOLFE and is a little disappointed that his Captain player has the lowest stats. Later, MARCUS finally has dinner with TARA VONDREHLE and ZAYN VONDREHLE only for the empathic husband to get an idea of how Marcus feel about Tara. MARCUS leaves to Quarks and gets really drunk, calling the customer service people of the Starship Captain he got Benjamin to complain about his characters stats. In the morning, TARA wakes up a little hung over and talks to ZAYN about the dinner with Wolfe and asks her to not drink around the man. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is back at camp but LINCOLN TREDWAY isn’t really pleased with her behaviour and calls her out on being fake. She realizes maybe she was pushing him too much and they make plans to sneak out and spar. KARYN meets LINCOLN at night and the two have a boxing match only to end up making out after Karyn kicks his butt. TARA has another tutoring session with MARCUS for the first time since the dinner and offers apologies. They then have some interactive learning in the holodeck. KARYN and LINCOLN chat in the morning and are battered from their time the night before. They consider how everything is going and decide to be summer boyfriend and girlfriend. Second Week Finally on Bajor, fCORD DAVENPORT makes it to where N’LANI DHAJA is working and explains the situation to her about coming into the future and talking to the new wife of Hayden who has gone insane. KITAAN DHOW is then visited by fLINCOLN TREDWAY who explains to the man that should his wife go into the future he would need to come with her. KARYN DAX-WOLFE goes to KATAL UNA and talks to her about boys, getting some information about how to deal with Link, as well as gossip about kissing. N’LANI and KITAAN get together and let CARILL SAVOI go home after his babysitting. They decide that it would be best to go into the future and try to help Nerys. For KATAL’s 40th birthday, CARILL buys her something fancy and they start to enjoy it before MARCUS WOLFE shows up with a sentimental gift but leaves quickly when he realizes they are being intimate. Third Week Waking in the morning from her birthday celebration, KATAL UNA finds out from CARILL SAVOI that Marcus had dropped off a special gift to her the day before and she is happy to see how much care went into the personal gift. MARCUS WOLFE is in a mood when he has another tutoring session with TARA VONDREHLE when his feelings come out more and he kisses her. Once more rejecting him he storms off and then regrets showing her emotion. KATAL then seeks out MARCUS only to find out the man is upset because he heard her having sex. They get into an epic argument before once more making up in a way only they can. KARYN DAX-WOLFE and LINCOLN TREDWAY meet up again at the camp and this time she is able to employ what she knows about kissing from her step-mother and they get a little more hot and heavy. Feeling like an asshole, MARCUS finds TARA at school and then talks to her about his behaviour before he gives her a gift to spend some time with her husband. On a nearby moon colony, CADENCE MADDIX is having a conjugal visit with TAHMOH ALMIN and in the process they open up emotionally to each other, explaining their mutual love. In camp, LINCOLN runs into INDIRA DORR and then they talk about hanging out only for her to kiss him and Link have to explain he has a girlfriend and he is too young. YINTAR IOAN gets news from OVI MERU that Amity is being looked into again for her role in the Hebitian artefact sales, as well as some issues in her Beijing Group. Fourth Week At the Wolfe house, LINCOLN TREDWAY is with KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they explain to MARCUS WOLFE that he can come with them to a travelling football game. Link then announces that he is dating Karyn and Marcus freaks out, though learns to accept it. LINCOLN is sleeping over at the Wolfe house and KARYN tries to sneak out to see him when BENJAMIN WOLFE confronts her. They get into a fight before Karyn goes to Link and they start making out in the treehouse before she has to leave. BENJAMIN is at the football game with KARYN, MARCUS and LINCOLN before making a fuss about the couple. He tries to tattle on them with his dad but at the end Ben and Karyn on the kiss cam and he has his first ‘gross’ kiss with his sister. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week Having some interviews for new positions on mTerok Nor, mERON BERN talks to mKOHSII DARIN about her taking a position at tactical but she has to earn it. #06 June, 2387 #06 June, 2387 #06 June, 2387